Just Another Day
by HiddenGrovyle
Summary: A pokemon master settles down with his team after conquering the Sinnoh League, and corruption ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, people. My first R34 pokemon fanfic. Hope you like it! I didn't use much fluff. Its condensed pokephilia, so if you don't like, shoo.

a2fe999

...

**Chapter 1**

I pulled off the sheets of my bed and groggily sat up in my bed, looking out the window of my large bedroom. I could see the full moon moving down the sky towards the horizon. I sighed. It was only the 2nd time in a row I had woken up in the middle of the night. I shrugged and got back beneath the sheets of my bed.

I woke up again some time later to subtle, yellow daybreak creeping in from my bedroom window. "Ahhh, what a good nights rest," I sighed. I squinted, looking into the light seeping in, the sun's edge just barely over a nearby hill. "So beautiful...," I thought. The colors shifted slowly form the bright yellow-orange of the sun to the still dark-blue of the surrounding night, clinging to the air for all it was worth.

Preoccupied with looking out the window, I failed to notice the form sneaking up on me from behind ever so slowly. Slender green arms wrapped around my neck, my body tilting back slightly from the added weight.

"Hey, not more beautiful than me, right?" my Gardevior spoke into my mind in a sweet, melodic way. She was the youngest of my entire team; I had only had her for about 3 months. She continued to pull back on me and I let her, turning so she was next to me and laying back down on the bed.

"Morning, Sarah..." I said into her ear, kissing her cheek, "Where are the others?".

"Still asleep," she whispered into my mind.

Sarah was always like this, thinking I belonged to her and her alone (or at the very least, first).

She lightly traced one of her fingers down my bare chest, moving down my body slowly, down to the waistband of my boxers. The bulge within grew each moment I thought about what was about to happen, her hand slowly reaching down inch by inch. I shivered as her hand wrapped around me, pulling my cock out, as Sarah licked her lips. She breathed on my dick for a bit, her warm breath bringing it to life in short order. Sarah slowly put her tongue onto my head, then dragged it down the underside of my cock. I grabbed her legs tightly as she put it into her mouth, and immediately waves of lust pulsed though me, surges of pure and unbridled lust, probably some of it from the psychic-type powers of the pokemon on top of me. I wasn't groggy in the least, compared to the usual morning. Getting a blowjob from my Gardevior beat out a cup of coffee any day. I thrust forward, forcing her to take more of my dick into her wet, tight mouth. She looked at me sexily, her eyelids closing slightly, and a slight blush just barely graced her face. I thought about how young she looked. I chuckled in my mind. If she were a human I would probably get arrested. I put my hands behind my back and let myself drift back to my dreams, at least until Sarah felt my orgasm coming even before I did and withdrew until only the tip of my cock was in her mouth. She put both her hands around the length of my penis, grasping almost painfully tight. I grasped at the sheets of my bed as I came to the climax of her service. I felt my cum pulsing out of me, pouring into her waiting mouth. She sucked on me, getting as much out as possible, then took me out of her mouth and let the last of it spew all over her face, causing a few ropes of cum to stick onto her face and hair. Before I even had a chance to relax, she dragged her tongue up the underside of my dick, and then kissed her way to my face. We shared a forceful kiss, full of expectation and pleasure. My morning wood was still strong, and Sarah proceeded to sink all the way down onto my dick, my eyes feasting on the lusty expression in hers.

"So hard," she said, her lower half moving up and down slowly on me. She kept a slow pace for a while, taking in the sensation of my hard cock moving slowly inside her. As she got more and more aroused, the speed of her movements increased, as well as the force of her kiss. I gladly complied, passionately kissing back as she ran her hands through my long, black hair.

By the time the sun was all the way above the ground, both of us were panting, just lying there covered in each other's cum. She had rolled off of me, sat up and had begun wiping the cum off her body with her hands, (namely her thighs, face, and breasts) and licking it, cleaning her hands like a cat. A very, very sexy cat. I got up, and with difficulty, took my eyes off the wonderful sight before me. I walked across the room, went into the bathroom through the opening in the wall (there isn't a door) and took a bath in the hot tub presently full and running like it was every morning. I sat back in it, washing down, my hand pausing on my dick. I thought about masturbating, seeing as how since I had turned around and sat back I had a full view of my Gardevior, still cleaning herself. I gave in and started working myself again. I took my time, watching with building lust as she finished cleaning herself and grabbed a vibrator out from beneath the bed. I jumped suddenly as I felt my dick inside something, my hand being pulled off just as I was getting momentum. I looked down, seeing a shadowy form. I instantly recognized the curvy figure underneath the water in the dark room, lit dimly from the sun currently hidden by the clouds. The wonderful blowjow stopped as a head popped above the bubbles.

"You woke up early too, Roze?" I whispered. my Floatzel nodded silently, not causing a sound in her natural environment. Even though she couldn't speak into my mind, her face said it all. She snuck out of bed without even Gardevior noticing, and hid here in waiting.

"Sexy as always," I thought to myself as she returned to her wonderful service.

"Thanks," Sarah said in my mind as she pushed the vibrator up her vagina, apparently not noticing Roze at all.

I sat there, watching Sarah masturbate while my Floatzel serviced me underwater, hidden by the bubbles. I couldn't last long inside such a wonderful mouth, her tongue slowly moving up and down my length in the water that was inside her mouth along with my dick, wrapping around it like a snake. It was like getting fellated and getting a handjob at the same time. To speed up the process I put my hands on the back of her head and pushed her farther onto me, my tip now pushing against the back of her mouth. Even right after my encounter with Sarah, my throbbing, rock hard dick pumped a sizeable load of cum right down Roze's throat. Roze swallowed it all eagerly, including the water that was in her mouth as well. As she pulled off of me, she brought her head above the water and sat opposite me. The blush still on her face told me she was now using her twin tails as a means of pleasure, pushing them deep inside of her pussy and ass. Roze's back arched as she pulled her tails out and put her holes right on top of one of the jets in the hot tub. She flinched, a deep blush across her face as the water rushed over her mound, forcing a glorious expression on her face.

5 minutes later, I had finished bathing and had put on a bathrobe, and Roze was relaxing within the bubbles. I could still see her shadowy form within the foam. Between the erotic view of my Floatzel and my Gardevior, I should have been aroused, but I wasn't. "It wore off," I thought to myself as I washed my face at the sink, then opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a large, clear bottle of pills. Of my very own creation, the were made out of a concentration of dehydrated moomoo milk, Blissey eggs, and a few other "special" (and somewhat illegal) ingredients. I took one, and I got hard immediately. No matter how much I fucked, I would still be able to go for more. Sarah saw this happen and walked over.

15 minutes later I went downstairs and made breakfast, the smell of my cooking bringing a huge form through the door to my pokemon's room.

"Urs" Feng growled, her nose sniffing the air, "Ursar".

The Ursaring sat down in her specialized seat that I had made for her, a large sofa-like chair with high sides. As I gave her the first round of food, the smell of my omelet combined with fresh pokemon food drew the rest of the crew out of the sleeping room- Yani the Glaceon, yawning as she sat on her stool that was raised up so she could eat at the same level as everyone else. Fon (a Flareon, and also Yani's twin sister) sat on her own custom stool and ate next to Yani. As each of them entered they eyed the bulge in my bathrobe, but dismissed it in favor of food. Lastly, my beloved Lucario, Slyph, sat down on her respective seat. As well as Sarah and Roze making their way in from upstairs as well, the others too busy and tired to notice the fact that they were up there. I sat down myself and began eating my own food. By the time the glaring summer sun was high in the sky, everyone was done with their morning routines (that's a story for another time) and was ready to go out.

"Ok everyone, people will start showing up soon, maybe even some new people, so get ready," I told them all. "Feng, you get all the rookies; you know what to do,"

She nodded and released a single claw from her right paw, the long blade glinting scarily against a beam of light from the nearby window.

"We don't call you Scar for nothing," Sarah said into my mind, looking at the large scar that went from the left side of my chin and cutting down diagonally until it met my hip at the right side.

Most of it was hidden by the bathrobe, but each of them had seen it at some point in tine. In fact, Feng was the first one I had found, and she was the one who gave it to me. Just as I was finishing cleaning up, the first of them arrived, the first person I had invited who had managed to actually stay. As he took off his shoes, Yani and Fon ran up and put their front paws on his knees, excited to see their favorite person again. He patted their heads, smiling, and walked across the hallway into the kitchen, the two in tow as they bounced along.

"Afternoon Scar," he said passingly.

"Afternoon Jack," I replied as he wasted no time in leading the sisters back into the sleeping room, his short brown hair almost sparkling. As he turned around, I saw the sign that meant he was allowed in this house, a scar from my Ursaring from the back of his left knee leading to the back of his foot, revealed due to his wearing of khaki shorts. I snickered silently, as did Sarah. Soon after, yells of passion came from the room. The next to arrive was Mira, a tall, gaunt woman whom I met about 5 or so years ago. It wasn't showing right now, but her scar was a line across her midriff, the opposite direction of mine. She sat down on the sofa next to Feng, hugging her and leaning against the soft belly of the Ursaring.

About 30 minutes later, a newbie came in. He was about 6 years younger than the rest of us, probably not any older than 18, short black hair, wearing unassuming, regular looking clothes. Feng moved Mira off her, and led him into a different room down the hallway, just for this purpose, Sarah followed behind, closing the door slowly. About 5 minutes later, screams came from the room, not of passion, but of intense, burning pain. Soon after that the new kid, apparently named Kaizo, my Gardevior later told me, was led back out of the house, his entire left arm was bloody and wrapped in bandages, all the way to his wrist. He was crying, even though Sarah had wrapped the wound up expertly. As the kid was led out, Jack came out as well, carrying the Glaceon and Flareon and going into the living room where the rest of the pokemon were. The only one missing was Slyph, who was outside, diligently lifting weights as she does every day. Even Feng couldn't lift some of the weights my Lucario does, making her my strongest pokemon.

"Had fun, Jack?" I called.

"As always, these two are amazing," he called back, laughing. I heard both of the pokemons' cries, the same tone as Jack's.

Slyph came in, her weight lifting routine finished, a towel around her neck as she waltzed in, covered in sweat. She came right up to me and commandingly said "Lu," taking me by the collar of my bath robe, practically dragging me into the sleeping room. She was always like this, and when she wanted sex, she was gonna get it, no matter what. She spent no time with foreplay, tearing the bath robe off of me, hanging her curvy, sweaty body right over me, pushing me onto her bed, and lying down. Seeing her glistening with sweat, her vagina dripping with anticipation, and her breath ragged from the workout, sent my cock rigid instantly. As soon as it stood at full attention she sunk all the way down on it, not even pausing as she pulled up my length and back down again with an almost fearsome speed. I cried out in open lust as she tightened herself around me, pulling all the way out each time and plunging down as fast as she could, piercing herself on me. I was in overdrive, my dick inside such a soft, wet, divinely tight vice moving that fast. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. A veritable flood of pleasure filled us both as we moved in unison, smells of sweat and sex filling my nose, the primal need of release drawing close. We writhed on her bed, a large flat futon resembling a wrestling ring, our bodies held tight against each other.

"Lu-Lucar! Lucario!" She screamed in my ear. I could feel her pussy tightening even more, the pressure becoming almost unbearable.

"M-me too, Slyph," I said, hugging her tightly. After one final push from both of us, we both erupted simultaneously. Both of us felt the cum pump out of each other, the combined juices spilling out and staining the bed (as if that worried either of us). Leaving no time to spare, she pulled off of me, and picked me up with one hand, shoving me against the nearby wall. I loved how forceful she was sometimes, taking complete control. She forced me down to the floor, and crawled up to me, her hips swaying with a sultry allure as she began licking the underside of my dick, the rough texture making me throb as she breathed on the tip of it, the hot wet air making me almost mad with arousal. Slyph then wrapped her mouth around it, her tongue moving in a way not unlike what Roze gave me this morning. I shuddered and almost lost consciousness, my Lucario pulling off me just in time to get her face and breasts shot with my cum. She licked her lips to remove what cum that was within reach, smiling and winking, the overwhelming innocence of her face sending me for a loop. I kissed her on the cheek, grateful for the service, but she wasn't done yet. She turned around and put my still-rigid length in between her sizable breasts, her legs spreading out right in front of my face, and I was happy to oblige. I returned the favor, immediately puting my tongue inside of her, tasting both of our liquids mixed as I licked her walls, treating her with the same level of attention, earning a quiet howl from her as she continued the titjob, my tip being breathed on once again. I got her off, the cum flowing into my mouth, being swallowed just as she did the same to me, the tip of my penis inside of her mouth, as if she were kissing it, letting it all flow out, rubbing me to get as much out as she could while she swallowed my cum. Even then, though, she wasn't done.

She got up and pulled her ass cheeks apart, giving me a full, erotic view of her cunt, dripping with cum, and her asshole. Slyph immediately began working the tip of my cock inside her asshole. She slowly moved herself down, holding her ass cheeks apart as far as she could to give me a full, erotic view as my throbbing dick disappeared inside of her, inch by sexy inch. The pulling of her cheeks made her back entrance even tighter, holding my dick rigidly. She got about halfway down my length before she screamed out and stopped, apparently I had filled her up as far as she could handle. She looked over her shoulder, grinning darkly and drool pouring out of her mouth, a fire in her eyes. Slyph braced herself and began forcing herself even farther down my length, another inch going into her. I reached around and rubbed her pussy with one hand, the other hand on her shoulder forcing her down more. Finally, with an orgasmic scream, her cum flowing into my cupped hand, she buried me to the hilt in her ass, her hole so stretched I couldn't believe it.

I stroked her back and began to pull out, and she had to use her full strength to move me off of her. After I was fully out, I moved up my hand full of cum to her mouth, and she drooled into it, then I smeared it all over my dick and her ass, then began pounding it. Slyph roared out in ecstasy every time, her breasts heaving. Her tongue lolled out to the side, her eyes rolled back, and she forced me even farther, forcing me to stay, tightening her muscles and beginning to get tighter still. I tried to move out, but my dick was not going anywhere. I yelled that I was about to cum, but she only smiled at me as I went off, pumping a huge load all the way inside of her asshole. She howled through a massive orgasm and then somehow, shook it off like it was nothing. She got off of me and finally let me go, licking my face appreciatively, and strolled off to clean herself again.

Ah, my Lucario.

I walked upstairs, not bothering to put on any clothes, my dick catching Yani's eye as I walked past. She quietly followed me upstairs without my notice. I was about to put on some real clothes, but she jumped on my back, putting her head on my shoulder. Her cold body gave me goosebumps, the dampness of her crotch feeling as though an icicle was melting, the drops dripping down the small of my back. I stroked her head, pushing her ears back and pulling the Glaceon over my shoulder and putting her on my bed. I spent some passionate time with her, and her sister drawn in by the adorable yell she gave out when we reached our climaxes, her cum soaking, or rather freezing, the half of my dick that fit inside her. The Flareon saw this, licked her lips, and took a standing jump clear across the room from the doorway, her searing hot body providing relief from the cold of her sister. I picked both of them up, noticing some of Jack's seed matted on her fur. "Lets clean you two up", I told them.

I carried the sisters to the bathtub, now lukewarm from the time it spent being off. I climbed in, both of them shivering at the clash of temperatures from their respective bodies to the water. I reveled in the feeling, my left side feeling as though it was in almost boiling water, the right in a frozen lake. I took my time washing each of them down, by the end of the process their fur almost shining after I toweled them dry. After spending so much time with the two adorable sisters, I was wanting to cuddle more than fuck. However, they both saw me at the same time, their minds returning to what they came up here for in the first place. I picked them up again, placing them on top of one another on my bed, but to my disappointment they immediately got off of each other, not liking it. The Glaceon gave me an innocent wink, beckoning me over. I got on the bed as well, leaning back against the headboard and spreading my legs, allowing both of them to approach me. They both licked me at once, the vastly differing temperatures giving me an extra layer of pleasure. I saw their adorable, innocent faces as they both kissed, my dick in the middle of it. The classic cliche of one eye closed, one looking right at me from both of them was just too much. I shot out yet another load; I would have already long since passed out from over-doing myself had I not taken that drug. They both ignored the cum streaked across their faces in erotic lines, and the elder one of the two (by about 1 minute), Yani, crept up on me as her younger sister backed off. The air around her still slightly damp fur gave me goosebumps, both in arousal and coldness. She put her face right in front of mine, looking right into my eyes as she placed her opening right on my tip, not going further in.

We stayed like this for a moment, and I glanced over to Fon, one of her paws rubbing her own entrance slowly and the other pressing her clit, looking intently at the view before her. The Glaceon nudged my face, pulling my attention back to her. She smiled, both her eyes closing in the innocent face the both of them have gotten so good at. It seemed impossible that such an innocent face could be so erotic, but there it was, right in front of me. With that she sunk as far down as she could, and began a slow rhythm. She kissed me strongly, her whole body shivering slightly from the amount of my penis that was inside of her. I leaned forward and kissed her back with the same force, her tongue finding its way to mine, our tongues moving around each other, our saliva mixing as she began to speed up slowly. She had to be careful not to exaggerate her motions, lest she get hurt. I put my hands on her shoulders, moving them down her sleek figure, down to her hips. I took control, knowing just how far down she could go, and moved her on my own. I went at a speed she matched, never going farther than halfway down my dick. The massive amount of pleasure weaving its way through Yani's body made her go almost completely limp, only retaining enough strength to continue kissing me deeply. I found the perfect speed and depth, and her body lost all strength, her mouth slipping from mine. "G-Glace! Glace!" she gasped, utterly helpless as I violated the divinely tight pussy of hers. Her muscles tightened around me, an involuntary response as a thundering orgasm rocked her, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. "G-Gah," I moaned as I almost lost control of my body as well, my cum flowing into her already full pussy, the pressure increasing tremendously, so much that I had to pull out. The very instant I was all the way out, our combined cum flowed out of her in a small waterfall. Barely able to move, she limply rolled off of me and just lied there, holding on to the dregs of her consciousness and lazily lifting her head to watch as her sister Fon made her way up to me. Not giving me any time to rest, she began grinding on my still-sensitive member, the sudden scalding heat putting me into overdrive. Her eyes were half closed and staring intently at me with a livid, unbridled lust that I simply couldn't resist. I grabbed her hips forcefully and aligned her with my throbbing dick. Fon didn't care about pain — in fact, she actually kind of liked it — and proceeded to sink as far down as her sister right away. The constrictive heat aroused me further, if that was even possible. She licked my neck, nuzzling me lovingly, her face not one of innocence, but of bracing. In a burst of speed, she pulled all the way off of me, and looked at me with a look I had never seen in her. She then slammed down onto me as fast and hard as she could. I felt my length enter her, her muscles pulsating as I went deeper yet, and she cried out in extreme pain. I tried to stop her.

"Flareon don't do this you'll hurt your—"

She stopped me, placing a paw over my mouth, a smile on her face although she was crying. My tip was now inside of her womb, her body shaking from the intense pain. She had never gone this far before; little more than an inch and a half was still outside of her. She stopped moving for a moment, her body frozen in arousal and pain. The inside of her body was like a furnace to me, a glorious change from her sister. She began to push even farther inside, beginning to taking the last bit of my penis inside of her. I felt her labia pressing against the flesh of my crotch, her honey soaking both out crotches and inner thighs. She moved up and down in small, slow movements, taking a small amount of my length in and out each time. The tip of my dick hit the other side of her cervix each time she pulled. Involuntarily I thrust my hips up just as she was beginning to push in again, the sudden movement pressing her labia against my crotch tightly, getting another half an inch inside, the front end pressing against the top of her womb. I felt underneath her, and just as I had thought, I could feel the large bump in her skin being caused by my penis being so deep inside of her.

"Fla! F-Flareo!" She exclaimed in ecstasy, a look of pain-ridden arousal painted on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She continued to thrust, now repeating the depth I had set obsessively, as I kept my hand placed just below her so I could feel my dick pushing against her every time she went in. I placed my hands on her hips again, and her lips found their way to mine, hers pressed so tightly against mine there was almost not distance to cover to entwine our tongues, her mouth worlds apart from her chilling sibling. I couldn't even speak as her walls frantically moved up and down all around my cock, the feeling of my tip hitting both her cervix and the top of her placenta in a steady rhythm setting a new high for me, I had never felt this good. Before she could even get close to orgasm, I came, pumping a huge load directly inside her womb. She tried to move faster to compensate for not getting off herself, but seeing as how I wouldn't be able to get out of her until my penis was soft, I just kept on going, my hips thrusting forward faster than before. before long, I was getting close for a second time, a hot core of pleasure as she got close too.

"F-F-FLA-FLARE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her body freezing at the peak of her thrust, the bottom of my tip pressed against her cervix. It tightened around me, the walls of her uterus doing the same, clenching down on me so much it was almost painful to me, and we both came in unison, I cried out as a second, even larger load of hot seed pumped out of my penis, the sheer pressure and heat of her walls squeezing so much out I thought it was impossible. With her cum mixed in, there must have been over 4 normal sized loads of cum inside of her, along with my dick. She flailed about wildly, making me have to hug her tightly as a second, and then a third, orgasm shook her. It was a heavenly chain reaction, going out of control as her voice became shrill with pain. After a thundering last orgasm shook each of us to our cores, my tip finally came back past the cervix, and I took the chance to pull her up and place her on her back, taking a full view of the strained, pain-struck expression on her face, a bulge in her skin under her navel. I stroked the hair on her head slowly as she shuddered uncontrollably. She was smiling and crying at the same time. I looked up, and saw Yani propped up where her sister was earlier, masturbating furiously with horniness and jealously of how much cum was was in and on her sister right now. I pulled out fast, her body convulsing as much of the cum that had built up inside of her came rushing out. The cum started spewing out of her vagina, a white stream forming a small fountain, moving side to side as she shook uncontrollably, splattering and turning into one combined puddle on my bed. As the cum began to run out, the fountain returned to her pussy, leaking out and coating her thighs, legs and vagina in cum. Fon finally began to calm down, the rapture finally beginning to cease. Yani saw that the erotic view of her sister had prevented my dick from softening as I got up into a kneeling position, still pleading for attention. She crawled over, sitting down on her sister, the pressure and temperature making the Flareon moan in pain, not wanting such a thing to happen so soon after being ravaged so fully. Not wanting to be outdone, the Glaceon deep throated me, her throat pulsating not unlike what her sister's pussy had done, her tongue wrapped around me, earning yet another load from me, going directly down her cold throat, finding cooling relief from the heat of her sister. Man I loved that drug I created. They both finally stopped, all three of us now dirty again, and even a little blood on Fon. The Flareon passed out, unable to move or even speak. Yani and I took another dip into the hot tub and washed ourselves once again. After we dried ourselves off, Fon had just regained consciousness, and Yani supported her shoulder as the sisters went downstairs, Fon still wavering a little, staggering her steps slightly.

I put on some real clothes for once, a simple pair of jeans with a white t-shirt. I walked back down, seeing the two cuddling against Jack, too tired and exhausted to do anything. The sun was beginning to set, and as if by magic, the smell of food wafted through the air, from Mira and Sarah's handiwork in the kitchen. I wandered through the house, passing 3 hallways and 2 rooms, from the billiards room, to the door outside going to the patio and eventually, the swimming pool. I passed up the door to the outside, and went into the kitchen. I went through the rest of the house, viewing the various places. It was a slow day, around this time normally the evening crowd was coming, but no one has. Yet. I thought back to the time when this all started, 8 years ago. I was 16 years old, an all-star rookie, defeating one region after another with nothing but Feng, my Ursaring. Just after I defeated Cynthia, and was beginning my way back home...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

...

I walked out of the building, carrying a shining gold ribbon with wings, a pokeball design in the center, and two red and white stripes coming out of the bottom. I put the Sinnoh Champ Ribbon in its designated place, in the upper lid of my badge case, nestling into place just like the eight gym badges beside it. I put the case back in my Bag, Feng roaring in pride in her solo accomplishment. True, it was unheard of for a single pokemon to topple the entire league. I read the newspapers, and my name, face, and Ursaring's attacks have been the biggest thing all year. We had taken Victory Road on the way in, and in preference to the harder route, we walked up the mountain that was the giant rock forming the underground Victory Road. The landscape was beautiful. The pine and birch trees bent slightly in the wind, the leaves rustling softly, masking the chirping of birds. I swept my hair back against the wind, my long black hair blowing right back in my face again as Feng followed. Feng and I took a break at the halfway point, then made it to the top after 3 more hours of peaceful hiking, the setting sun casting a red glow over everything. We shared a loving look as we found a good spot to rest for the night, our eyes looking deep into each other. Feng and I had a close bond, closer than most trainers. I found her as a small Teddiursa and nursed her back to health, and in the following 5 years after that we made our way to the top, up to this point. The both of us looked at the setting sun, readying ourselves for the journey home. "Let's stay here for the night," I said to her, and she ate, taking our time to take in the environment. We were in no rush to move on.

A slow feeling washed over reality, and... I felt calm, relaxed.

The sun had gone down, each individual star revealing itself in its splendor, our distance from civilization letting even the faintest stars come into view. As Feng and I began settling down for the night, I looked at her from across the fire we had made, the light flickering off her snoring form. I sighed deeply and fell into the same deep sleep.

I woke up abruptly, eyes flashing open. The moon was directly above me, and the fire had all but fully died out. I thought about getting up and making a new fire, but I felt lazy. I began to think. I had done what I had aspired to do all my life, and I was still only 18 years old. Filled with sudden wanderlust, I stood up, looking at the stars. I spun around slowly, hands raised to the stars in a silent plea to Arceus for a new path to take. Just as I began wondering what I was going to do for the rest of my life, I felt, or rather sensed, a radical change in Feng. I began to turn around, but she tackled me, all 300 pounds of her. I had just looked her way a second ago, and she was fast asleep at that point! I cried out in pain when we both hit the ground, crushed underneath her. Feng embraced me, hugging me so close I could barely breath.

"Feng? What's—" I started, but at that point her strength ended my ability to speak.

She released one arm from me, and I tried to get away, but even one of her arms was just too strong. Both movement and sight was gone from me, it was too dark to see anything. My mind raced, trying to figure out what was happening, but in a single instant, all my questions were answered. Her paw reached down under my pants, and gripped tightly. I pushed away as hard as I could, but still to no avail. I wanted to lose my virginity to a woman, not my Ursaring! Even though my mind was screaming for escape, my dick had other ideas. Feng started to rub me, and in response it started to harden. Not too long after, it was fully erect and hurting because it was still inside my pants. She took her paw out and took, or rather tore, my pants off. My mind continued to race, and as my mind ran its course, it came to a shocking conclusion. I did love my Ursaring, but never like this. I loved her like a daughter. It seems so... wrong! But if she loved me like this, who am I, her closest friend and companion, to reject her? I stopped moving and to my surprise, so did she. I looked her straight in the face, her eyes meeting mine in the dim light of the moon. I smiled, and put my hand over my scar and the other on her arm. She smiled back and let me go. She waited patiently while I disrobed. Feng knelt down and licked the tip of my dick, the feeling a whole new experience for me. I shuddered as she took it into her mouth and started moving her head back and forth, being extra cautious not to bite me. I had masturbated many times before, but this was leagues better. I placed my hands on the back of her head and moved her faster, her tongue continuing to rub against my sensitive underside.

"Feng, I can't hold on mu—" I said. My legs weakened, bowing slightly as I came right in her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise from how much came out, almost filling her mouth. She swallowed most of it, but she coughed and some of my cum came out like drool. She pulled off of me, licking me once more to remove some of my cum and licked her lips to clean her face. But Feng wasn't satisfied with just this. She turned around and leaned on the ground, giving me a full view of her pussy. I had never seen a human female before, let alone a pokemon... She got back up, and pushed me to the ground again, and took no patience, pushing herself down onto me faster than I had initially wanted. After all the fights she had gone through, she was not one to be treated kindly, no matter who, no matter how. I wasn't wrong, and as she picked up the pace I heard her panting, instead of growling. I didn't have any experience on how tight a vagina is supposed to be, but it felt pretty damn good.

"Ursa! U-Ursaring!", she yelled into the ground. I instantly responded.

"Feng, I'm gonna—" but again I was rendered speechless as her pussy tightened as she came, so much it almost hurt, sealing me in as I slammed myself down to the hilt inside of her. My grip on her body tightened as I came so much I almost passed out, my seed pumping into her in volumes I didn't think possible. I had just lost my virginity, not to a human, but to a pokemon.

"Hey, you alright?" I said to her, patting her on the back.

"Ur...Ursar," she brokenly said back as I pulled my softening dick out of her. We both fell to the ground, exhausted. I took a towel out of my Bag and cleaned her off, then myself, and finally just collapsed. The last thought I had is if it had gone too fast. It felt... rushed, somehow...

By the time I awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, and strangely, my clothes were back on.

"Was it all a dream?!" I thought to myself, looking around. The towel was back in my Bag, but when I took it out to check, it still had both our cum on it. "So it really did happen..." I said to myself.

"It all happened so fast," I sighed. I went over to wake up Feng, who was still snoring loudly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice from empty space stated. I paused, my hand which was just inches away from Feng, and looked around wildly. "Over here," said a tall, curvy woman with shoulder length white hair, clothed in a full black business suit, a wide-brimmed hat hiding her face in a shadow as she walked out from behind a tree nearby. I took a step back as she walked over slowly with a ghost-like grace. She must have dyed her hair because she didn't look over 35. "Don't be alarmed," she said comfortingly.

"But, I, my clothes, uh—" I stammered, looking from her to Feng and back to her.

"Yeah, I put them back on you. Wasn't easy." She said this calmly, but I was freaking out. "So then—" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Yeah, I saw everything. First time?", she half-stated, half-asked. I felt my face turn red, I put my hands behind my back, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah," I said.

"I've been following you around the region for quite some time, Mr. All Star. I've been waiting for just such a thing to happen." I was taken aback. "Furthermore, I am actually employed by Poke Corporation. Here's my card. She reached inside pocket on the side of her jacket and gave my a black card. It had her name, Lucien Dresta, her business phone number, and an email address. On the back was the company logo, the word Poke in a semi-circle, black letters outlined in red with a yellow lline through them all.

"Uh..." I started, but once again she interrupted me. "We are the world's largest Pokephilia company. Books, manga, videos, everything." she explained.

"Poke-What now?" I asked, genuienly confused.

"What you just did with that Ursaring over there." she said, pointing over shoulder at Feng, who was still sound asleep.

"Oh..." I responded, my face turning red again.

"So, come over to Lilycove City in the Hoenn region when you get bored of this life." she replied. WIth that, Lucien threw a pokeball, and a large bird seemingly encased in cotton flying out. She jumped on its back and within moments, she was out of sight.

I turned around, stuffing the card deep in my Bag, and woke Feng. We ate, and after packing up, set off back to Sunyshore Town. As we nimbly climbed down the other side of the mountain, I kept thinking of Lucien, and more importantly, that card. I shook my head, and pushed it out of my mind. I didn't mind having sex with Feng since I had been with her for so long, but fucking random pokemon? That's just not me. Feng shoved me, as if she knew what was on my mind and wanted to knock me out of it. I turned around and smiled at her, and she smiled back. I liked the aspect of still having my partner, only now it had a few extra benefits. As I looked over at her, she looked less formidable and more... sexy. I now noticed the subtle curves in her body that I never noticed before... but now wasn't the time for such things. We still had tons of travel ahead of us, so we turned our minds back on the road. Every once in a while, a large, angry Machoke or a couple of Gabites got in our way, looking to chase us away from their territory, but the second they jumped out of the wilderness onto the path and got a good look at Feng, all but the strongest of the challengers fled immediately, and the ones who did stay were easily dispatched by Feng. A few days later, we spent the night just outside of Veilstone, preferring to camp in the woods instead of staying at the Pokemon Center, where we would almost assuredly get caught, I had never heard of the term "Pokephilia" so I was sure it was illegal. On the way back, I couldn't handle it every night, so we only had sex once in a while. By the end of the month, we were back in Twinleaf Town, my mother welcoming us back with open arms, clearly proud of her son's achievement. Life (almost) returned to normal, to the days before I left home, and every once in a while a challenger came to us, but no one even came close to winning.

[timeskip]

Two years later, I was actually getting bored. One night, after Feng was asleep and snoring, we had just finished screwing again, and I was putting my clothes back on. I was happy with life in general, I just didn't feel... correct. Perhaps it was what I was doing with Feng? As I took the towel out of my Bag to clean the cum that had gotten onto the floor, a crumpled piece of black paper fell out along with it. "Whats that?" I asked myself and bent down to pick it up. I unfolded it, and it was Lucien's card. I sighed, and shook my head. I threw it away. Tired after the fucking, I slept soundly for hours. When I woke up, I turned my head to the side and looked at my alarm clock. 4:19 a.m. I sighed again. I listened to Feng's snoring for a while, trying to get back to sleep, but flashes of the dream I just had kept flooding me. I was sitting back in a couch, multiple sexy pokemon approaching me, some I hadn't even seen before, they were licking their lips as they... I shook my head again. I kept telling myself that Feng was enough for me. Just as I was about to fell asleep, a moment of complete and utter clarity hit me, a joining of my logic, my libido, my consciousness, and my subconsciousness. The answer was... Yes. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, and reached for the trash can.

The next morning after breakfast, I told my mom that that I was going to the Hoenn region to take on their League, which was actually half true. I had heard rumors of a hot-shot rookie guy like me there, and that I wanted to take him down, to prove he wasn't anywhere good enough, but even as I explained this to my mother (and to Feng, who was laying down nearby), my left hand was in my pocket, clasping the still slightly crumpled card. From beating all those Trainers, Gym leaders, Elite Four members, and the Champion, I had so much cash I didn't know if I was going spend it all, and a week later, we were making a landing in Slateport City. The ship didn't allow any passenger to have their pokemon out, so the second I disembarked I let my Ursaring out, who immediately went and explored the surroundings, and then she came right back, a glint in her eyes that I had come to know that she wanted sex. I wasn't the least bit worried, and 45 minutes later, I put on a black het and began looking for the Pokemon Center. As I turned a street corner, it came into view. It has a completely different look to it, It was much taller and it was squarer too. As I walked in, I accidentally shoved a young girl in a purple headband.

"Sorry, sorry", I said quickly, helping her up.

"No problem," she said briskly, and left. I reasoned she had someplace important to go, and walked up to the desk. The Nurse Joy there asked if I wanted my pokemon healed, and I declined. I had learned one thing in my time with Feng. A Pokemon Center healing heals EVERYTHING. Even their libido. Instead, I asked her how to get to Lilycove.

"Oh, there? Just head north from here, then head east from Mauville, and finally choose the path you want: Mt. Pyre or Treefort Town." She explained as I wrote it all down.

"That far, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be of more help."

I walked out and tracked down Feng, who was on the beach investigating a few Flying-type pokemon she had never seen before. "Time to go, Feng!" I called after her, and she made her way over, in no rush; honestly, neither was I.

By the time we reached Lilycove, we had endured Trainer after Trainer, had made our way through the forest, defeated the Fortree Gym Leader, and actually found and defeated that All Star. His team consisted of a Dusclops, a Zangoose, and a Metang, all of which were crushed by Feng. We left him in tears just outside of Fortree Town. As we made our way into the inner city, I found the Pokemon Center. I gave my Ursaring to the Nurse Joy, and while she was healing her, I took a step outside and called the number on the card. A cheery sounding receptionist picked up, and upon my request, gave me the specific location of their headquarters. It was apparently behind the Lilycove Dept. Store, and I had to go down an alley and then into a secret entrance disguised as a large rock. For both mine and Feng's feelings, I had her in her pokeball and put in my Bag, and as I walked down flight after flight of stairs, I got nervous. The cool, bluish-white metal encased nearly everything, as if it was the future or something. I couldn't help but get goosebumps as the cold drafts of air blasted up at me from below. As my body started to adjust to the radical change in temperature, I approached a bright light, compared to the dimly lit passage. I entered a large, corporate-looking space, the ceiling was probably just under ground level — I must have climbed down at least 15 floors! I squinted up at the ceiling, it seemed as though the sun's light was shining in through a glass ceiling. I walked over to a black desk, a young cheery woman with black hair welcoming me.

"State your name please," she told me.

"Alex Tround," I said.

"Can you spell your last name please?" she asked me, I was used to that kind of question.

"T,R,O,U,N,D" I said, to the sound of the keys being tapped.

"Welcome, Alex. You'll want to go to that door right over there," she told me, pointing towards a white door across the large room. As I walked across, a few of the balconies of the upper floors had people on them, important looking and normal people alike. I opened the door, and the view before my eyes floored me. Lucien was nearby in a desk, and on the other side of the room were two unbelievably sexy pokemon, both of which I had never seen. Each of their heads were in between the other's legs, licking at each other's dripping pussy. The amount of fluid on the floor told me that I was catching the middle of something, and there were a few sex toys nearby which further proved my suspicions.

"Come, sit down." Lucien told me, her attire exactly the same, except for the hat, which was shaped differently. She took the hat off, revealing beautiful green eyes, and looked directly at me. I sat down in the only chair, and she began explaining everything. "This is our headquarters. People and pokemon from around the world come here to make pokephilia, whatever form it may be. The only rule we have is that no guy on guy is allowed in the facility; if you want that, just go home and save us the trouble. There ARE other companies that do that but..." She shuddered. "Furthermore, with certain people, like you, we make contracts that are lucrative for both parties involved. We get money, and you get pokemon." She said, and pulled a stack of papers out.

"If you don't mind, before doing this I'd like to read that," I told her, and she pushed over to me. I looked it over. It had details on how often I could come here, how many videos/manga/books I could put out a year, but most importantly on the last two pages I discovered that for every year I was with the program, I could choose a pokemon from their company and make it my own, including the first day. "So, I get to pick one right now?" I asked dubiously.

"Yep! I'll let you walk around the facility to your hearts content, and take this card with you." She said, giving me a green card on a long string. It had a picture of a small star in its center. "With this, no door is locked for you. If you can't enter normally, just put that card into the slot on every door you want." I reached for it, and she pulled it back sharply. "You have to sign first," she told me pointedly, and handed me a pen. I hesitated, then wrote my signature down on the dotted line on the bottom of the first page, and she gave me the card.

"Might I ask what those pokemon are?" I asked.

"Right... you're from Johto, aren't you." she said, sighing. "You see, we have recently gotten in contact with the Sinnoh region, a place you probably never heard of, and including all the other pokemon that we already know of, a total of 490 pokemon are known to exist". She pointed over to the two pokemon, who were now done and cleaning themselves off. "The one on the left there is a Lopunny, a Sinnoh region pokemon." she said. I looked at the pokemon, it looked like a cross between a human and a rabbit, and this particular one was endowed. Even by human standards she was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. "The other one is a Buizel, another Sinnoh Pokemon," Lucien said. The Buizel was much shorter than the Lopunny and much less curvy, but it still had a certain... charm to it. "You know what, it's gonna be a hassle sending someone around with you to tell you about all of them, so here, take this." Lucien claimed, handing me a Pokedex. This things full, so be sure to give it back before you leave.

"Uh, about my Ursaring..." I said sheepishly, I could only imagine her reaction if she found out I was getting another pokemon to fuck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"If you really want to, we have certain unliscened, unorthodox machines that can forcibly change a pokemon's memory..." Lucien told me, and I reluctantly gave her the pokeball containing Feng. I felt like there was something fishy about it, but I dismissed the doubts. "Once you've chosen, come back here with her and we'll sort everything out."

I set down my Bag in the chair, thanked her, and turned around to leave, the green card around my neck and the pokedex in my pocket. As I opened the door, the Lopunny winked at me and tugged on my pant leg, and I was barely able to resist the temptation to turn right around and fuck the thing with abandon. I quickly walked away, closing the door behind me, and began wandering. The receptionist looked up at me, saw the green card, and went back to her work as I passed right by her. I walked up 3 flights of stairs, and at random chose a door. I opened it with the card, and inside were 3 (a quick look at the pokedex) Salamence. SALAMENCE. I closed the door before they noticed me, and took a mental note never to go in there again. the next door I tried had dim lighting, and I walked in to investigate. The second I cleared the door space, it slammed behind me and a Raichu and a Pikachu tackled me, pulling my pants off before I even had a chance to figure out what was going on. I knew that his place was for this kind of stuff, but seriously? Ambush? This place must be infused with sex pheremones or something. We landed on the floor, hitting the thick carpet with a soft thud. The Raichu took my dick into her mouth immediately, the feeling much different than Feng. It was much softer, and faster too. She was bobbing up and down my rapidly hardening length with a speed Feng was incapable of. My view was blocked by the Pikachu taking me into a forceful kiss, the natural energy of the electric type pokemon giving my small shocks. The Pikachu broke away and turned around, putting her pussy right in my face, speading her labia with her paws. After a moment of hesitation, I began eating her out, my tongue entering her slowly.

"Pika..." she gasped. "Pi," She told the Raichu, who rotated 180 degrees on my dick, her tongue licking the sides of my dick as she went, until her pussy was in range of the Pikachu's mouth. I pinched both of their clits, the stimulation speeding them both up further. The Pikachu was practically fucking my face, her juices flowing into my mouth as she came, while the Raichu was sucking my dick with similar fervor, telling me she had come as well. My hips bucked and I shot my cum right into her mouth; the Raichu was swallowing it all even as it came out, using my dick like some sort of straw, sucking as much of my seed as she could out of me. She took my softening dick out of her mouth and began to rub it violently, the saliva and cum providing an amazing lubricant, and within seconds it was rock-hard again. Both the pokemon on top of me turned around, the Pikachu returning to kissing me, out tongues meeting, I tasted the Raichu's cum as the substance's owner sunk down onto my now once again throbbing member, as well as eating out the Pikachu. A storm of passion was circling around us, everything fading to black until it seemed like we were the only ones in reality. I had two extremely horny pokemon on top of me, and heck, I could have cared less. The carpet smelled like cum, so I assumed they didn't care about it. We cried out in unison as we all came a second time, the Raichu's vagina clenching down on me in a tight vice as I pumped her full of my seed, the cum and saliva from the Raichu eating out the Pikachu joining the Raichu's cum on my body. They licked me clean, swallowing their own cum and then taking turns sucking on my dick to clean it off a bit. They then proceeded to lick each other clean as I left the room. As I closed the door, I took a good look at the green card around my neck. 6 small black circles were on the corner of one side, probably to signify the level of clearance. i chuckled to myself, enjoying the prospect of taking a pokemon home with me. However, I could feel that there was probably one one more round in me before I straight up passed out, I was feeling a bit light headed. I decided to just wander around, opening doors and watching for a while. I saw a group of Gardevior entangled in a Tangrowth's vines — cum was nearly everywhere. The next door, now on the 7th floor, had another Lopunny, this one masturbating by her lonesome. I wanted nothing more than to go right in there and — My mind was crying for me to fuck the thing. It was lying there on its bed, eyes closed tightly and both hands furiously jacking her off. I felt like a kid in a candy store. A very sexy candy store. I closed the door behind me, the sound of it latching catching her attention. She looked at me with surprise, then at the bulge in my pants, then grinned. This one was just as curvy as the other one, and I was beginning to think it WAS the same one. She moaned in open lust as she saw my dick, engorged and red from watching her masturbate. She raised up her legs, revealing a dildo up her ass. This only further aroused me as she held open her legs as I climbed up onto her bed. The sheets were wet, telling me that she had already been here a while on her own, and spent no time in eating her out fast. She moaned and writhed, gasped for air as I sucked on her clit. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her cum flowed out onto the sheets, further dampening them. I got up on my knees, and she immediately did the same. I groped her large breasts, her hard nipples in full view.

"Lo..."she moaned, and began kissing me deeply, leaning onto me. I felt so horny, I pulled her close to my cock, and fingered her, pulling her labia apart. Her face tightened slightly, and she began to piss. I wasn't the sort of guy turned on by this, but when you have a sexy pokemon making out with you while you grope her breasts, it didn't really matter. The pee drenched the bed, all the way to the mattress, the warm, sultry smell coming off of it only further arousing me. She finished, then looked directly into my eyes during another forceful kiss, her eyes full of anticipation as she pulled the dildo out of her ass, tossing it onto the floor and then sinking right onto my rock-hard penis, her moans escaping right into my mouth. Her eyes rolled back, drool flowing from her mouth to mine as she rode me. I stood up awkwardly, then got off the wet bed and sank down to the floor, her heaving body atop me, her large breasts bouncing. I grabbed her hips strongly and forced her down faster. "Lopun-nnn!" she screamed as she threw her head back in lust. We thrusted in unison, our lips meeting again as she bent over, her sweaty body and boobs pressing against me. Her eyes burned into me, a fire in her body that I could feel. I groped her again, pinching her hard nipples, and reached down between us to pinch her clitoris.

"L-Lo... Pun... N-Ny" she gasped at each thrust, slamming down to the hilt every time. I felt it coming, and fast. I found myself not able to talk, so instead I embraced her tightly, hugging her close to me, and she came again, her vagina tightining around me. She screamed loudly, a prolonged yell as I pumped her with my seed, her pussy squeezing as much cum out as it could. I could feel nothing but pure bliss, then... darkness.

I woke up much later, and sat up immediately. The Lopunny was back on the bed, masturbating already, a large vibrator penetrating her cunt over and over in her hands, the soft buzzing noise drowned out by her moans. She saw me awake and beckoned me over, pointing to her pussy with an alluring

"Lo..." as if asking a question. I shrugged, pointing to my limp dick, and she frowned, then went back to her masturbation. I walked out, and I considered how things were going. I could probably recover enough for one more go around. But I only had one question about it. Did all Lopunny have such a huge libido?

I entered a room not unlike a training gym. The pokemon present was unknown to me, so I took out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon presently sleeping on its side, its head propped up on one arm. It was a Lucario, but the picture on the pokedex was nothing compared to this one. It was taller, much stronger looking, and most of all, freaking sexy. Just looking at the thing turned me on, the pronounced curves of its breasts and hips brought out undoubtedly by months of hard training, and it wasn't even moving. I stared at it as I put the pokedex away. I was getting turned on, and it was asleep. I was practically drooling as I got closer, and the instant I stepped on the platform she opened her eyes. I froze. It looked my way and with lightning speed, got up, was running at me, and before I even knew what was going on I was flying across the room, hitting the wall with such force I almost lost consciousness. I groaned in pain, holding my arms against my body, curled up in the fetal position. I looked up at the monstrously strong pokemon, it had its paws on its hips and was glaring at me, leaning to one side slightly. I smiled. This was the one, a perfect partner for Feng. Not only was she unbelievably beautiful, she was pretty much as strong as my Ursaring. I struggled to my feet and the moment the Lucario got a look at the bulge in my pants, the atmosphere of the entire situation changed. Her eyes glinted as she neared me, and I took a step back in fear. I was still feeling that single punch, and the aspect of letting that pokemon near me scared the hell out of me. Even though her intentions had changed, mine unfortunately had as well. I wanted to fight the thing. I had trained with Feng for so long I could usually fight on par with her hand-to-hand until her greater stamina beat me out. I did look skinny, but what I did have was almost all muscle. That punch had caught me by surprise, when she had woken up and sent me flying in an instant. I sat back down, holding my hands up in question. "Wait a minute," I told her, and surprisingly she did. She waited for a while as I got my breath back, and after 15 minutes I was okay again. I stood up, and I went into a fighting stance. She realized what I was doing, and approved. She stood up as well and came right at me. I held my own for around 2 minutes, and then with another jab to the stomach in the same place as before, I sank to my knees. As I recovered from it again the Lucario turned around and walked over to a nearby rack of towels, and in doing so I got a full view of her figure, her hips swaying from side to side slowly as she walked, and just like the rest of her body, her ass was amazing. She took a towel off the rack and put it around her neck, then got another one and threw it at me. I caught it, and rubbed myself free of sweat, just as she was doing. I had apparently proved myself to her, as she was now smiling instead of glaring. I pulled off my jeans to clean the sweat off my legs, but the Lucario had different ideas. I looked up as I was rubbing my legs, and saw her walking right over, the same glint in her eyes as before, and this time I was much more apt to believe her. I let her get close, and she pushed me onto my back. She propped herself above me, her cunt in full view as she freed my dick from my boxers, pulling them off my legs. I put my arms under her and gripped her hips, pulling the wet entrance straight to my face as she reciprocated the movement, my dick getting enclosed by her breasts, she had positioned them so the seemingly metal spike jutting out of her midriff wouldn't interfere. As I licked the surface of her vagina she took what was sticking out her cleavage into her mouth, the tip of my cock enclosed in a wonderful mouth, her tongue licking the top slowly. I entered her quickly, her juices arousing me further with its taste and scent as I probed the inside of her vagina. Each of our responses from the other person's actions triggering the next response, a chain reaction of exponentially increasing our pleasure. Every nerve in my body was on fire, and I felt close, so close. Before I even knew what happened I was cumming, and the busty Lucario atop me had turned around and sunk down on me as I ejaculated, a single rope of cum flying into the air before she fit it into her. The feeling of simultaneously taking in such a length and getting pumped full of semen set off her own orgasm, the tightness becoming almost unbearable as her own fluid came flowing out. She kissed me, a fiery, passion-laced joining of lips, our tongues entwining, tasting our own cum. As her breasts pushed tightly against my body, my mind momentarily told me that this was the first time I had tasted my own cum, but the thought was instantly washed away as a flood of pleasure hit me again and again. Our bodies finally started to calm down, our lips and tongues parting, a small string of our combined fluids lingering in the air, connecting our two tongues for an instant before it broke. She rolled off of me and begun panting; my response was very similar, both our bodies heaving to regain our breath. I knew I had made my choice, and something in me said that the Lucario had as well. And just as well too, because I had no energy to fuck anymore. I was completely spent. After a few minutes of relaxing and cleaning ourselves off, we both walked down to the room where Lucien was waiting patiently. As I walked in, I saw that the two pokemon who were there before were gone. The Lucario sighed and leaned against the door frame patiently while we drew up the papers, and the entire time the white haired woman had a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong, Lucien?" I asked. She sighed again.

"You see, that Lucario had been a real problem for us. It's just that because of her strength, no one ever even thought of taking her home with them," she explained. "If I'm correct, you encountered the Salamence, right?" I was not surprised that they had been keeping a watch on me.

"Yeah" I said, still getting scared a bit from the image of those huge Dragon-type pokemon going at it.

"Most people put that Lucario into the same category — too scary to be worth it." I laughed.

"Feng is the same way. I'm used to scary strong pokemon, just not... Salamence. I mean COME ON. Freaking DRAGONS?" I said, signing a final sheet of paper. She laughed, took away the papers and returned them to a drawer, coming back up with a pokeball. She took the Lucario into the ball, and brought out Feng's as well.

"Well, lets get this over with, okay?" She told me, and led me down a nearby hallway, and into a small room full of machinery. Small green and red lights were flashing periodically, and faint whirring sounds could be heard. I followed her up to what looked like a terminal.

"And this is?" I asked her, truly confused.

"It's the memory modifier I told you about earlier", she said. "We'll use this on these two here, and... you know, its better if you just see it," she said. After the two pokeballs were placed in the respective indents, she flipped open a glass box, exposing a small red button. "Oh, one more thing Alex", she said. "Your new pokemon needs a name". I had completely forgot about that. I searched for a name, and came up with one off the top of my head.

"Slyph" I said, and she typed it in on a little keyboard. She pressed the button, and the pokeballs started to shake and then turn to a bright white. Feng's ball turned red, while Slyph's turned blue. The lights on the walls began moving faster and faster, and suddenly, the pokeballs both turned purple, and furthermore, even brighter. I could hardly look as the purple returned to white, and after a few more seconds, everything died down. Lucien took both of them out of the indents, and gave them to me. I almost dropped them, surprised by the heat they had gotten from the process.

"Wait till you're out of the complex before you release them", she said. "We have a few more things to discuss."

Two hours later I was almost at the top of the long staircase to the surface. I opened the door and walked out into a late evening sky. I tossed both of the pokeballs into the air, and the Ursaring and Lucario came out. They looked at each other, and for an agonizing moment, I thought they were both going to turn and kill me. Feng was about 8 inches taller, and Slyph was the same height as me, but instead of a massive fight probably ending in me getting maimed, Feng wrapped her left arm around the Lucario's neck and they both started walking. They were conversing, and even though I had no idea what they were talking about, their demeanor was as if they had been together for life. I let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that the machine down there had worked. they both turned around and looked at me weird, as if I was the one acting strange. I laughed awkwardly and they smiled briefly and began walking again. I followed, a fair ways back. I still was somewhat scared. One of them I could hold off, but both? I wouldn't stand a chance. I mean, what if the machine's effects didn't last very long?

...


	3. Chapter 3

A short one, setting the foundation for the next couple chapters.

...

Back in Twinleaf Town, after much arguing with my mother, I had managed to fit the Lucario (and fortunately her training equipment too- if we didnt have it she'd probably use ME as her punching bag) into the basement of our house. Another 2 months or so had passed, and life had progressed smoothly. Slyph noticed that I had 8 badges, and through much trouble with the language barrier, told me that she wanted a set of her own. I helped her prepare and after a long goodbye, she went on her way. Over the course of 4 months I watched her destroy every single gym single handedly though the television, without even needing my help to attack. She became quite popular in her own right, and no one but me an my mom knew she belonged to me... not that my mom knew what I did to her... but thats beside the point. What mattered right now is that my Lucario was doing just as good as my Ursaring, collecting badge after badge. She was in the news and in the newspaper even, a mysterious pokemon, seemingly wild, taking badge after badge all by herself. "Who's pokemon is it?" some headlines read. Others claimed its a robot, while others still claimed its a human in a well made costume. I chuckled each time a new theory came out. I didn't even bother watching her take on the Elite Four or Cynthia.

She came back with not only her travel goods (i.e weights and food) but the biggest sack of money I had ever seen. The sound it made when she dropped it onto the floor in front of me made my jaw drop and my eyes practically turn into money signs. I shook my head, dispelling all the impulsive thoughts and ideas that had just flooded into my mind.

"You sure you want to give all this to me?" I asked her dubiously.

Slyph nodded and reached into the bag she had use during her travels and pulled out a second, much, much smaller sack of money that still had more in it than a years pay for a normal person. I picked up the huge sack of money, or rather tried to. I couldn't even pick the thing up! I had Feng put it in my closet (It barely even fit in there! some coins and bills were still spilling out), then I tackled Slyph (who only went down because she let me) and embraced her in a rich kiss, then licking her cheek. I roamed my hands over her body, inch by inch, making her shiver under me. I reached her soaked pussy, and my fingers slid right in. All that time away from me must have gotten her really pent up.

I awkwardly disrobed on top of her, and wasted no time in eliciting a moan from her by pushing my hardening cock into her slowly. Slyph threw her head back, blushing deeply as I went all the way in, putting her arms around me and gripping tightly. Her back bent towards me to keep her chest spike out of the situation, I slid her up the wall and let her full weight impale her onto me. As I began to thrust in and out in long, slow motions she put her head on my neck, hugging me as hard as she could. I could barely breathe like this, and i pushed on her a bit and she loosened up a bit.

"Luuu..." she would sigh every time I went in, appreciating the slow buildup. A fire within us was beginng to catch, a desire held back by our distance from each other. As the sparks combined and flourished, our minds getting lost in each other's smell and touch, we basked in the heavy heat. The pleasure wracked both our bodies, every bit of skin sensitive, biting each others necks and embracing tongues. The air around us grew cold as our heat rose, the fire within reaching through every nerve. As my dick slowly moved deeper and faster, Slyph started moaning directly into my mouth, her hot gasping filling my mouth.

"CARio!" she gasped as she reached an unexpected climax, clenching down on my dick deep inside of her, begging me for my seed. My knees gave out as I slowly sank to the floor, pressing her against the wall as I came, stream after stream deep inside of my Lucario's womb. We layed there for a moment, my head resting on her soft, furry chest, panting in unison. I savored the moment, knowing without a doubt that I would never get so close to fusing with another living thing for the rest of my life. The moment seemed to last, at least until Feng grabbed me right off of Slyph.

I slept like a brick after satisfing my Ursaring, passing out right on her large belly on the bed. Slyph apparently made sure to lock the door to my room and then settling down on the floor for the night. I woke up, not surprisingly, sweaty and sticky, so I took a shower right away and then came down for breakfast. I saw my mother glance at me awkwardly for a moment, then went back to cooking. As we sat down to eat, she confronted me.

"You're 18 and a half now," mom told me. "And you have so much money...I think you should leave." she said.

I started to think. I did have two rather large pokemon that didn't like being in pokeballs, and there was barely enough room. On the other hand, I grew up here...

"I don't know mom," I sighed. "I grew up here, mom. I don't want to leave just yet."

She stood up out of the chair and folded her arms. "I know that, dear. However, you are going to have to leave at some point, and this is a perfect time to do it," she told me bluntly.

I sighed. She was right. "Ok mom," I said, giving in.

The next day I began looking for a house to buy, to no avail. It turned out that very few residences in the area, and the entire region for that matter, were for sale. All the urbanized areas were full, and the rural areas were all owned by big farming or foresting companies. After a week of searching, I gave up looking for a place to live here in Sinnoh. I turned my attention to the Hoenn rregion, and with a more than a little effort I found an empty lot the around the size of a football field, probably bigger. It was just outside of Mt. Pyre's looming view, in the middle of the forest, a few miles away from the lake surrounding it. About 40 years ago, I was told, a forest fire raged here, but after it died the area healed itself leaving the grassy field behind. Using around a quarter of the money Slyph had accumulated, I hired people to build us pretty much a mansion, although it was less sizey and more "useful" (i.e no never-used rooms or unneeded space). They kept us updated weekly and by the time 6 months had passed we began packing to move to the Hoenn region. First went my and Feng's belongings in the first truck, followed by Slyph's stuff and the rest of the gigantic sack of money. The Lucario insisted on riding in the truck as well, to both make sure her stuff wasn't mishandled and to protect the money. Feng and I went in the last truck along with the miscellaneous items that were left over.

...

It was a LONG journey. We even had to fly over an ocean. (as an author, I will disregard this part due to the fact that I don't think you would enjoy reading a sexless, boring, page-long, play by play accounting of traveling between regions) Even though the journey only took a few days, it felt like an eternity. But in the end, us and all our possesions made it to our new home. There was a seperate area for each of us, and there was still so much room to spare. I helped Slpyh unpack all her training gear into the room she chose and then settled down myself. A final check with my mother over the phone affirmed it. There was nothing left behind- we had moved in. The next challenge was to find a job, since even such a huge amount of money wouldn't last forever. I decided to call Lucien in Lilycove.

"Hello, this is the recpetion center for Poke Co., how may I help you?" the girl that was always there said.

"Hey, this is Alex," I said. "I was wondering if I could come visit. I have some things to talk about."

I had arranged for someone who lived nearby to look after my pokemon while I went to Lilcove City that night. I was confident that they wouldn't destroy everything, so I left right away. I took my time considering what I was about to do as I was walking down the lond, cold stairway. I mean, both my pokemon weren't the pure, innocent type. But this? Even my sultry duo might get mad if they found out... i shook my head, shivers running through my back at the thought of what my 2 girls would do when enraged. Now wasn't the time to be getting cold feet. I arrived at the reception desk, a beatiful black woman with bountiful, still perky breasts greeted me. I stared down her shirt in open view, and she just smiled and waved me over to the door where Lucien was. I sat down with her and spilled my idea. She reeled. She shook her head in surprise, then smiked and gave me the nod. I made the arrangements, then left. The receptionist was different... again. this time a dude with super long black hair, all the way down to his feet. Still, the receptionist's voice was the same sweet sound, making the dude sound gay. I had no idea how he (she?) did it. Maybe there was a team of them and they were taking shifts? I didn't pay it much attention.

The sun had gone down during the time I was biking back to my house a good 15 miles or so away form the city, giving me a beautiful view of the sun descending through the trees. it would blink in and out of existence depending on how thick the trees were, as if it was chasing me. By the time I reached near my newly constucted mansion (man it felt weird saying that, I still couldn't believe I was this rich suddenly). The strange thing was, all of the lights were out... I put the bike away in the garage, then entered into the house from there. Everything was dark... almost eerie. I began to worry that the chick I left my pokemon with had taken them somewhere, but I shook the thought. There was no way such a gaunt and thin girl could strongarm my two pokemon. I moved on through the house silently, moving from room to room, turning on the light in each room as I entered, then turning them off as I exited. Each room I passed made it seem more and more likely that something terrible had happened. I finished searching the house, and sat down in the dining room, stumped. Where could they have gone? I decided to look outside, pulling open the screen door at the other side of the dining room, stepping out in to the cooling air of dusk. I heard noises coming across from the pool, around the corner of the house. I snuck closer, and when I turned around the corner, my jaw dropped.

The girl I had entrusted my pokemon to was completely naked. Not only that, but she was leg-locked with my Ursaring, licking each other's pussies with abandon. Lucario was nearby fucking herself with a large toy, her tonge lolling out of her mouth with each hot breath as she took in the sight before her. Needless to say, I wanted in on the action.

"Slyph..." I called teasingly as I disrobed. My Lucario looked over, instantly realized what was going on, pulling the dildo out of herself and bounding over (or rather AT) me, knocking me down to the ground as she sank down onto my cock just as I finished taking off my clothes. She wanted nothing to do with slow buildup, going right into her fastest pace, putting her arms on my shoulders for support as she rocked her hips up and down on top of me. Her steaming breath right in my face as she locked her gaze with mine, fire in both our eyes, getting lost in each other's presence. Slyph's dark blue eyes had an inner glow to them, almost electric as the pleasure wracking my body, my nerves aglow with ecstasy from the sheer tightness of her sweet vagina. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss, our tongues freely intertwining. Her eyes closed and the blush on her face deepened as she came, her ears folding back from total loss of body control as I held her down, spasming as I pumped my cum into Slyph's body. Our lips pressed tightly together as she pulled off of me, finally letting go of my lips when she sat down next to me.

"Do you always have to be that rough, Slyph?" I asked her, panting. she just smiled as her eyes returned to Feng, wracked with pleasure from the girl on top of her. Feng came, and she sucked up all the juices, making a seal around my Ursaring's snatch with her lips. She climbed off of the pokemon, standing and finally noticing me.

"I-I can explain!" She yelped, covering herself up with her arms. "Your Ursaring was acting strange so I tried feeding her, but she tackled me and things got carried away!" she hastily explained, barely stopping to breathe. I laughed.

"She's always like that, both of them are. When they get horny, nothing can stop them."

She started putting on her clothes, still seemingly embarrassed about the situation. Right, I was still completely nude. I started donning my clothes as well, still laughing a bit inside. she obviously liked having sex with my pokemon, but she seemed uncomfortable around other humans. I approached her.

"You're welcome here any time, okay?" I said, holding out my hand. "And I never learned your name."

"M-Mira." the thin girl said, touching her fingers together shyly. "And thanks," she almost whispered, then turned and ran into the woods, supposedly to her house. I stood there idiotically with my hand held out to open space until Slyph dragged me down to the gound again, this time Feng ambling over as well.

"Can't you two stay docile for just one day?" I asked them as I began disrobing once again.

...

I shook my head strongly, whipping myself back to the present. The smell of the food Mira and Sara were cooking still wafted through the house, and I turned my head from the kitchen and walked back to the door to the outside. I looked out and saw Roze doing a few dives into the deep pool, then walking up to the door. I opened it and let her in, one of the Floatzel's tails brushing purposely on my ankle, pulling me a bit. She looked at me with intent out of one eye, winking and continuing on her way as Sarah called out that dinner was ready.

"Have fun with those two?" Jack asked as he wolfed down on the meat that Mira had made, simple steak but wonderfully cooked. He motioned his head towards Fon, her body still sweating slightly as her body recovered from the activities we had done together. I smirked.

"Oh, yes. Always." I replied, taking a deep swig of the beer I had gotten for myself from the fridge, chasing down my own steak. Jack made for the fridge and got two, tossing one to Slyph as she ate. She caught it without even looking up and set it down next to her plate, her aura ability giving all the sense she needed.

"Sarah, I have a question" I thought, catching her attention.

"Yes, Scar?" she replied, looking at me passingly as she ate.

"Were you alone with me this morning?" I asked, concealing the fact that Roze was there in the tub during the morning.

"Of course! Why did you think otherwise?" She replied, smiling. That didnt stop me from seeing the barest of glances between my Floatzel and my Gardevior.

"Okay. Just thought I heard something this morning outside." I said, nodding and returning to eating.

Dinner slowly ended, Sarah and Mira working together to clean up, the rest of the group dispersing to various areas of the house. I looked into the den and saw Jack with Fon and Yani, cuddling and watching a movie. I smirked, knowing that wouldn't last all too long. I walked out and into the yard, hearing the familiar clinks of Slyph's weight, looking around the corner of the house to find Feng there too, seemingly in a contest with my Lucario. I thought for a moment, nodded, and stripped my shirt off to lift weights with them. It became a sort of contest, working to get the most worked up- sweat was pouring off of all three of us by the time we reached our limits, Slyph the final one to fall to the ground panting heavily. I rolled the large bar-weights away from them to let the Lucario and URsaring spread out and cool off, then walking away with my muscles tensed and strained, sweat covering my body and my shirt slung over my right shoulder. As I walked the long way around the house in the cooling evening air, I encountered a Shuppet floating through the evening air. I whistled slightly and got its attention, the Pokemon flying over to me lazily.

"Shup?" the Shuppet asked.

"Hey there, little one! what could you be doing around here?" I asked back.

"Shup...pet." the Ghost Pokemon answered and turned transparent, nearly invisible as the sun descended past the horizon.

"Whatever, just behave yourself. Shoo." I told the Shuppet passingly and walked past it, glancing back to see it float away from the house. It was odd really, how wild pokemon felt generally comfortable around me. maybe its the long hair? I shrugged and continued on my way around the house, under the small patio on the third side and to the backyard again, now cooled off from the slow walk. I looked up at the back side of the house, catching the barest glimpse of a slim form in an upstairs room. Mira and Sarah must have been getting some alone time. I chuckled inwardly and walked to the pool, stripping off my clothes as I went. Shamelessly I climbed up onto the diving board, and dove in cleanly after two bounces. The feeling of the water was wonderful, and I came up spitting water. I shook my hair out of my face and looked up at the stars, the black sky dotted with white pinpoints. The pool was lit from below with lights around the bottom edge, illuminating the water as I swam to the edge, diving down again for the hell of it. I came up again at the edge, putting both hands over and pulling myself up out of the pool and doing a dive from there, touching the bottom of the illuminated water. I glided back up and floated around on my back, using my feet to push off of whatever surface I encountered. I watched the stars and smiled, slowly losing to the deep blackness and cool water. That is, until I felt a disturbance in the water- I looked around and shrugged, apparently it was just random. I went back to floating and immediately got pulled underwater by two orange furred arms. I let myself go under, thinking for a moment. Roze hasn't been tended to by me for a long time. A week, even. I smirked and wrenched free of her tightening arms, swimming to the edge of the pool and getting out quickly. After I had reached solid ground, I turned around with haste and put my legs back over the edge of the pool widely, and waited for the few seconds it took. The Floatzel rose up out of the water and put a hand onto the edge of the pool to pull herself up to give chase, instead her eyes immediately being greeted by my member, only a tad bit hard from the cold water. Her eyes went from playful to seductive slowly and gave the underside of my cock a long, slow, deep lick with her long tongue, the bottom half of her body still in the water and her breasts just barely over the edge of the pool.

"Pent up, are we?" I teased, patting her on the head.

"Flloooaaatt... Zel..." She murmured in response, the look in her eyes telling me what she couldn't speak. She wanted it. Bad.

"I'm all yours, Roze." I stated with a soft, low tone.

"mm...FFllooat...nnn... Zel" She responded, literally drooling as her mind wandered to fantasies that were only a short bit off. Roze lifted the rest of her body out of the water and hugged me, licking up my neck.

"Roze, what are you pl-" I began, but was rendered unable to speak as one of her long, slick, wet tails wrapped itself all around my dick, only the tip left uncovered as it tightened and pulled upwards. The pleasure was incredible, the soft, wet hairs of her tail tickling and brushing me in all the right ways.

"Float." Roze said huskily, staring me right in the eyes with a sultry gaze and blush on her face, smirking as she tightened her tail around me. With her tail sufficiently in place, the other tail began to stroke and brush over the tip of my cock, teasing it and gently gliding the very tip of it just barely into the slit. I groaned at the burning pleasure and shuddered, staring back and smirked as well, grabbing her tits in my hands and groping into them fully. That got her going in earnest and she kissed me strongly, pushing her chest into my hands for more pressure and starting to get me off with her tails. I shuddered again, stronger this time, the tailjob just too potent. Pre cum leaked out of my hard, throbbing member and only served to further lubricate the servicing, Roze pushing her long wet tongue into my mouth to coil aorund mine and kiss me fully. I tried to speak but was unable to, nearly cumming involuntarily and only stopping because I clenched all my muscles tightly. The horny Floatzel felt the tightening and smirked, drawing away from the kiss sloppily, leaving both our saliva on both out mouths.

"Ffllooaaat!" Roze exclaimed happily and pulled herself upwards a bit to arrange herself. With her hot dripping vulva right on the tip of my cock as if kissing it, she began to tighten and loosen her tail around my length, stroking and turning her tail around me, the motion as if she was unscrewing a bottle cap, only the force was alternating and along my entire length, her deft and slick tail forcing me to the heights of burning, pent up pleasure. I found myself getting lightheaded as the orgasm drew up in my mind like a crashing wave, looming over me and descending fast. I felt my balls churn and quiver as I erupted into her pussy, the top of the tip barely inside of her.

"Flooaa...ttzzell" Roze moaned, matching my own moaning of climax and pulling upwards with her tail softly, keeping the burningly hot sensation in my cock. I smirked and rolled her nipples between two fingers each, biting her neck and pushing her down onto the grass.

"Mnnn..." I groaned, the burning need in my member not disappating even after giving the Floatzel a long burst of cum. I pinned her arms out wide and bit down on her neck, wasting no time in hilting my length inside of her slick, tight pussy.

"F-FLLOAA!" Roze cried out, shaking and arching her back under me, unable to move the top half of her body, lifting her rear upwards to get me deeper and farther. The voice was glorious, full of pent up desires and arousal. I smirked and slammed down into her, roughly fucking her just the way I knew she adored. Slowly I let my hands move up her arms, lessing the pinning as they traveled up as she lost herself to the ravaging. The horny Floatzel's tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled slightly upwards, her tails twitching each time the walls of her tight canal throbbed in its inner depths. I turned my hips to get a better angle and thoroughly driving my throbbing, hard cock deep into her, filling her depths up with my engorged tip and rubbing all the right places I knew Roze had from previous experimentation. I pulled my hands off of her arms, leaving their now limp strength alone and kneading her tits fully with both hands, grazing my palms over her hard nipples each time in tune with my thrusts. Roze's back arched again, larger this time, as she struggled to contain an orgasm. She smirked at me with a fiery glare as she clenched down on my cock and urged me to keep thrusting as she fought to keep back the looming wave of orgasmic height. I bit into her neck and bottomed out into her over and over, our hips colliding roughly and forcing her back to arch every third or fourth deep, ravaging thrust. My mind clouded in the haze of arousal, my awareness lessening to just the animalistic power of the arousal within my Floatzel. I took in her sexy form, pulled and pushed into her breasts, driving my hard member deep into her hot, convulsing pussy. The gasps of both of us grew more frantic as I forced myself to thrust harder, slamming again and again and battering her insides and causing Roze to shut her eyes tight, holding in a massive climax my the thinnest of threads. Her tongue involuntarily licked her lips in eager anticipation, her voice crying out in highest pleasure. I felt myself near the end of my own rope, so I put my left hand on her chest to hold her flat to the ground. Roze's pussy tightened further, its slick depths pulsating around me and sucking me in with each devastatingly rough thrust. I gave a final smirk and took my right hand downward to graze her clit back and forth extremely lightly, left alone completely until now. Electric pleasure shot through the Floatzel, visible in the quivering of her jaw and the rolling of her eyes up a bit further. Roze's cries of extreme pleasure reached a high note as she tried to arch her back but was unable to with my left hand holding her down, my right hand taking a single finger and pressing into her clit like a button, rubbing into its sensitive surface while my throbbing, erect cock kept slamming into her depths. She screamed loudly as the orgasm began to take her, shuddering and shaking uncontrollably, unable to arch her back. I kept thrusting, nearly on the edge myself and taking great pleasure in ravaging her quivering wet cunt, building up the train of orgasmic delight inside of her to a peak note. I shouted out myself, feeling the convulsing inside of her pick up pace as the orgasm took her in full, begging me for my cum with strong clenches and tightenings. I let myself fall over the edge, pumping rope after rope of cum deep into her slick canal, cumming with her. Roze kept on screaming, the climax taking her conciousness and causing her to have full rapture, writhing best she could under me. Roze's eyes rolled back into normality as she lost control of her body, submitting it to the wave of fire in her veins, staring blankly and drooling freely from the feeling of my cum piping into her desperately aroused pussy. I spent myself fully into her, thrusting a final time and pressing our hips togther tightly, feeling her walls convulse over and over as her climax just kept on going. The Floatzel's tails were completely limp, twitching only slightly while her mouth lolled out again, drolling onto the ground as her head fell to the side, fully taken by the complete satisfaction of her climax reached its full brunt. I pulled out of her slowly and wiped my slowly softening dick on one of her tails, then rubbed her clit multiple times, seeing her eyes twitch each time the sensation of her clit being on fire was touched and stimulated. I finally let go of her chest and she arched her back immediately, screaming out loud over and over as I sat and watched the rapture I had caused in the horny Floatzel. Cum dripped out of her, getting on her inner thighs and the grass beneath her. I smirked and slowly put on my clothes as she rode back down from her high, slowly gaining control of her body again. Roze's screaming died out to a long, loud sigh of utter satisfaction, then passed out on the lush, soft grass, tails twitching occasionally. I laughed softly and patted her on the head, then began to walk off to the house when her arm shot out and gripped my ankle. I looked down at her and saw the sultry gaze in Roze's eyes.

"Arceus, these animal libidos are insane" I thought to myself as I unbuckled my pants again.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

After having thoroughly satisfying Roze and leaving her passed out on the edge of the pool, I staggered back to the house to relax and recouperate. I was sitting on the couch lazily as the night's crowd flowed in from around the area, plus a few from other regions even. I was always surprised to see the number of people who came, and not just in that way either as a thought sprung to mind. I smirked and tucked it away for later and watched the environment for a while. The big den area with smooth lighting from the ceilieng cast yellowish light on the room, the several couches all occupied. The grey couch far to the left had Yani on it, being handled by two guys and by the looks on their faces, they were all enjoying it. Sarah was "torturing" a tall guy and a short woman, using her Psychic powers to put a block on their pleasure, disabling them from climaxing. The result was loud moaning and writhing as Sarah pleased both of them with her tongue and hands, her free hand between her own legs. I wandered my eyes to the third couch, which had Mira passed out on it full clothed but clearly disheveled by the activity i had glimpsed in the window earlier. I adjusted my position in the cushioned wide chair and reclined, my eyes falling to the sunken central floor of the large den like living room where Slyph was circled by 4 people, being impaled on cock on her back and giving handjobs to two others, with a girl on her face, being eaten out by my Lucario's long tongue. I reclined more and relaxed, everything going well. The room became heavy with scents, sights, and sounds of intercourse. Ranging from soft moaning of pleasure to the strained exclamations of ecstasy of the two being teased by Sarah. There was still some form of individuality, but as always I knew that before too long the entire affair would turn into a writhing mass of bodies, locked into each other in every which way. I chuckled, knowing tonight's results would be pretty successful. I made sure no one was looking directly at me, and took a quick view of the running cameras in the corners of the room. Each day the activities in this room is recorded, for later editing and production by Lucien. This was in fact the way I made enough money to maintain the house, and I was glad that I didn't have to travel around battling and such. Granted, my pokemon wouldn't even want to after living like this...

"Flare!" Fon exclaimed, jumping on my lap and putting her front paws on my shoulders to lick at my neck. Teh warm tongue felt wonderful on my skin, and I relaxed to let her have her way with me, whatever she wanted. I sighed happily as she leaned into me, her hot and fuzzy form pressed to my wracked body. I chuckled softly.

"Perhaps Roze took more out of me than I thought" I said aloud, to no one in particular. Fon continued to cuddle into me, but the glint to her adorable eyes told me other actions were going to be taken. She slowly turned around on me, and for all I can describe she winked at me over her shoulder as she gave herself into full view, letting me feast on the features that were right in front of my face. The fluffy tail barely touching my forehead, her pussy glistened just slightly, the fur around it barely wet. What I felt the most though was the heat. It emanated from her mound, a heavy and hot air that drew me in, giving her small licks and sucking on her mound softly. The shudder of her body on top of my reclined position showed her pleasure, and she bit the edge of my pants, tugging it upwards to unclasp them. She licked into them, her front paws messing around until they found my already hardening cock, pulling it out of my boxers awkwardly. I didn't mind the fumbling around, her heated paws and furry legs gave more than enough pleasure to make up for the lack of thumbs. Fon leaned into me more, pressing her pussy to my tongue and grinding just slightly, and I happily licked into her wet folds. My cock twitched once, the heat from her body keeping it hard as it stood to attention in the open air. Her hot and heavy breath slowly breezed over the head of my dick, her mouth opening and he tongue lolling out to take my length into her mouth. The Flareon bent all the way down and licked the entire length slowly, her hot breath sending jolts of pleasure through me. Fon took her time, coating every bit of my member in her saliva, her hotly wet breath keeping it from ever drying out. I moaned involuntarily as she finally began bobbing her head on my cock, slowly and burningly hot. I reciprocated, licking deep into her and brushing her clit to and fro with my tongue occasionally. Whenever my tongue wasn't inside of her hot slit, the Flareon's juices seeped out and dripped down, getting her wetter and wetter. After a while, we found our sustaining pace and just pleasured each other for a couple minutes. Fon quivered suddenly and came, forcing herself onto my tongue as much as she could, grinding my face and crying out in a little sound. She sucked my cock for just a while longer, then turned around slowly and sunk down onto my extremely wet length without a problem, her form shuddering again as she was completely filled up inside, getting her deepest reaches. I pressed her down until we were entirely joined, then pet the back and tail of her body. I smirked and she gave one back, her big fluffy tail dropping to conceal our actions, grinding just barely to the great pleasure of us both. To the onlookers that were already engaged in their large orgy, it seemed as if the Flareon in my lap was just laying there cuddling, the motion from just purring in relaxation. I took the chance to relax (almost) entirely, my excited cock staying hard from the crushingly hot and wet and tight depths of Fon's canal. I continued to pet her as she slowly came again and again, finally coaxing my cock to give up its own climax, the last of my cum seeping out slowly, my cock burning in pleasure. I let her have some more time, then pulled myself out of her and lifted her up with my hands under her forelegs, giving her a kiss on the nose as she willingly cleaned my cock off completely with her fluffy warm tail. I let her climb off of me on her own, and turned my attention back to the scene before me as I put my pants back in order. I watched as Sarah finally let the two she was pleasuring to climax, both the girl and the guy passing out from the strength of their orgasms. She waded out from them with a completely soaked hand and mound, joining Slyph in the midst of the 4 guys, taking two of them for herself to satisfy what masturbation alone couldn't. The moans and shouts of pleasure were all around, Mira joining in on the fun alongside Yani as well, causing the Glaceon to leap onto me and have a similar encounter as her twin sister. I forced myself out of my comfortable chair after satisfying Yani and leaving her underside coated in cum and left the room, passing out into my bed before I had even gotten around to changing into sleepwear.

...

"Wake up, Wake up!" A voice told me, and I realized I had slept straight through the night and almost to noon! The sun was shining in out of the corner of my eye and its glare forced me awake. I recognized my surroundings and after sitting up, found I had managed to get into bed properly before falling asleep. I yawned and recognized that the voice waking me up was Sarah's, I uncomfortably moved to the edge of my bed and stood up, immediately feeling the energy back in my form but also the sticky condition of my clothes after all the activities yesterday. I walked with slow steps over to my dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and a normal gray shirt and boxers and socks, then entered my bathroom to clean myself and get in gear. What I found instead was Slyph and Sarah in my hot tub, the bubbles frothy and clearly having been there for a while.

"Woah, what?" I asked incredulously, getting just a smirk from the Gardevior in my bath. She laughed aloud.

"You slept straight through the night, Scar! You didn't get around to us, and I got express permission from the other Pokemon to let us two have you for the entire day!" Sarah said aloud to let Slyph hear as well, getting in response just a skeptical look from me

"Surely you don't think that can happen, I have to get videos to Luci-"I started, interrupted by Sarah's eyes glinting and a psychic force slamming me against the wall with just enough force to knock the clothes out of my arms and pushing me down to a sitting position on the tile floor near my sink. With Sarah's nod, Slyph climbed out of the hot tub and walked her completely drenched and curvy form over to me, then standing next to me as she reached up and managed to get the bottle of the pills that I had made for my own use, carrying it to the lip of the tub and letting the Gardevior open the cap. My eyes widened as they each took a mouthful of the libido increasing pills, Sarah swallowing them first and causing her nipples to become immediately hard and over sensitive, Slyph following suit and her being out of the hot tub showing the other effect. The Lucario bent to her knees as her pussy dripped uncontrollably, the juices of arousal flowing out freely as if she was relieving herself, causing a small pool of the slick liquid between her legs. Both of them turned their eyes on me, the unleashed lust of both of them boring into me. Sarah climbed out of the hot tub and walked over, paralyzing me with her psychic powers and putting a few of the pills in my own mouth, then straddling my face with her standing up and me on my rear, her pussy juices dripping into my mouth in a flow from the extreme state of arousal the Gardevior was in. I was forced to swallow from the sheer amount of it, the pills going down my throat as well. The fear of the unlocked potential of sheer animalistic libidos turned instantly into arousal as the pills took their effect, my cock hardening quickly within my pants. Sarah took no time in disrobing my dirty, cum slicked clothes from yesterday, leaving me naked and paralyzed on the tile floor. Slyph, regaining some measure of control despite the fluids continually dripping down her legs, the Lucario climbed back into the bath and took out the plug on the bottom, letting it drain. I heard splashing and clunking around as she walked over to the side of the bath and sat down on the lowered seats customary to any hot tub. I wondered what the cause was but had no time to ponder as the Gardevior climbed in as well, taking a bit to grind her achingly aroused, burning pussy mound on the edge of the tub, pulling me with a hand imbued with psychic force, forcing me to climb in as well. At the same time, Sarah closed and locked the door to the bedroom, preventing anyone else from coming in and letting me see what the sounds from earlier was. The bottom of the tub still had about one or two inches of water in it, little piles of bubbles around here and there. What drew my attention the most were the abundance of toys on the floor of the tub. Dildos ranging from lots of very small vibrating spheres causing the water to ripple around them to huge, multi-bulbed fake cocks with small bumps all over them. Curved ones and clear ones too. All shapes and sizes, at least 20 different sex toys sat around and moved with the current of the small level of water when I walked through it. Slyphs legs were already spread, the continual dripping of her drenched cunt flowing from between her legs and pooling in the bench seat as she rubbed at herself with a paw, drooling in uncontrollable lust. I eagerly moved towards the highly aroused Lucario, but was stopped by Sarah's will, forcing me down onto my back in the pool.

"You're OURS, to control and use as we wish for as long as we want!" Sarah panted in between moans of pleasure from her own liquids forming another pool of arousal fluids in her own seat across from Slyph. I couldn't see their pussies from my place on the floor, and as much as I strained I couldn't move; the lock on my body not having decreased in the slightest. I squirmed in arousal and watched my cock throb in frustration, at its highest arousal with pre cum dripping down its length, but out of my paralyzed reach. Slyph and Sarah both laid eyes on my cock and moaned, both their pussies aching for satisfaction that just wouldn't come because of the intense arousal from the amount of drugs they both took. The horny faces on both of them were drooling in open lust. they both climbed off their seats by bending over themselves to climb off, keeping me from seeing their swollen, aroused, throbbing mounds. I could hear the coninual dripping as their juices fell from their cunts to the water below, two streams of arousal driving me mad. They both moved in unison, their bodies leaned down enough to rub their nipples on the floor of the tub, the friction causing them to drool more in high arousal. They reached my hard cock and both of them went for it, but at the last second Sarah smirked with drool dripping from her mouth, holding a single finger of her right hand up and sent a mental pause to Slyph, the Lucario moaning in sexual protest. The glint of the Gardevior's red eyes drove me mad as she bent down and licked the side of my cock lustily, saliva coating my hard member's side. She breathed hotly on the engorged tip, then put her light green hand on the tip, squeezing and pulling up while glowing deep purple, nearly taking my hips off the ground, then she lifted her hand and splayed her fingers, though the force on my cock remained. I would soon realize the purpose of her psychic powers as she let the pause drop off of the lusty Lucario, both of them going down on me at once, the dripping of their flowing slits into the shallow water sounding glorious. Slyph nearly slobbered on my dick with her long and wet tongue, Sarah doing the same on the other side. The pleasure was just too much and I moaned loudly, climaxing under the intense arousal of the Blissey pills and the sucking and licking of the two Pokemon on me. The cum shot out of my hard rod with force, but hitting an invisible barrier a couple inches above my cock, then pooling around the head of my cock as if floating. The slight curve of the pool told me that an psychic sphere of force was there, to collect every bit of cum that I gave. Sarah immediately drank some of it, the stream of liquids from between her thighs increasing in strength from the taste of my semen. The Gardevior moaned lustily as Slyph drank the rest of the cum, then both of them drew away from my still hard dick, showing no signs of calming down. They both fished around in the shallow water and located several of the vibrating spheres, each of them slightly different sizes. Some were almost as small as a marble, while the biggest were about half the size of a baseball, and they did not hesitate to shove the buzzing balls inside of their soaked canals. Slyph took three of the largest ones, filling her insides up with the strongest of the vibrations; Sarah took all of the small ones, over 8 of them, feeding them into her throbbing vagina one after another, the squeal of pleasure changing each time on popped into her tight slit. I watched with open eagerness, struggling to move but unable to. They moaned and smiled at each other, then moved over to spread my legs a bit, each of them sitting on a thigh. They ground their clits into my legs, the vibrations clear to me as they masturbated on me, each pussy throbbing and extremely hot, completely soaked and dripping fully. Slyphs paws went right to the Gardevior's tits, kneading them and rubbing at the utterly erect nipples, earning sweet screams of Sarah's voice. She wrapped a light green hand around my turgid cock and began pumping it freely, her other hand kneading Slyph's larger breasts, pinching the nipples to great effect. Their tongues eagerly went to each other, kissing deeply and openly, their drool combining and dripping between them as my cock came again, creating another pool of semen right above my cock. Sarah didn't even take notice as she kept pumping my cock tightly, her pussy throbbing as her movements jostled the many small vibrators inside of her cunt. The Lucario pushed down on my leg to force the larger balls farther inside her, and the moaning pitch rising showed they were nearing the first of many orgasms. The pleasure peaked for both of them, and they screamed into each other mouths and literally squirted, both of them. The streams of fem-cum shot out onto me, the hot liquid just kept coming as the vibrations kept them going, their clits being ground into them with abandon from their frantic grinding on my legs. Some of it hit my cock, the extreme heat and force of which it hit my cock lubricating the stroking of Sarah's hand, forcing another orgasm out of me as well. The cum kept pooling around my cock, the barrier keeping it contained for their pleasure as tehy finally came down, panting and rubbing each others nipples from their first orgasm. They slid off of my thighs into the water and both screamed, squeezing their pussy muscles to push out the many vibrating spheres out of them. Slyph squeezed harder, the pressure causing her to piss as the balls came out one by one, the golden, hot liquid mixing with the water, her hips shuddering as the last of the balls came out. Sarah had no trouble pushing the smaller balls out of her aching pussy, but seeing the pleasure that the Lucario near her got, she pissed as well and watched with lust as her own pee joined Slyphs in the shallow water of the hot tub. But the drugs had no signs of slowing at all, and the horniness of the two Pokemon's libidos didn't drop whatsoever, and neither did the hardness of my cock. They drank of the cum that had pooled over the tip of my length, then Slyph moved for the largest and bumpiest of the dildos laying around and straddled it right next to me, sinking its 10 inch, bulbous, 2 and a half inch wide blue length into herself, sitting on it and moaning and panting and squealing as it violated her depths. Sarah took that as permission to ride my hard cock, sinking onto it with complete ease from the sheer amount of liquid flowing from her hole. The Gardevior ground herself onto my length, bouncing to hit the tip on her deepest parts over and over. Slyph off to the side was ravishing herself with the huge dildo, crying out in desperation each time she sat down on it with her whole weight, juices squirting out of her cunt each time she got over the largest of the serveral bumps.

"CARIO!" She screamed as she hit the bottom of the dildo, the end of it violating her deepest reaches, stretching her insides into overdrive, the taut flesh overly sensitive and sending her crashing through orgasm after intense orgasm. Sarah moved her legs out wider and leaned to the side a bit, grabbing one of the vibrating balls and pressing it to her clit forcefully, crying out in delight from the lightning shocks of pleasure hitting her core each time she slammed down on my hard cock. I was also moaning loudly from the tight vice of the Gardevior's depths, the walls pulsing all over my length as the burning need and arousal within the Pokemon on top of me caused her to cum again and again, her voice failing her and leaving her drooling and panting with her head fallen back, saliva dripping down her neck. Her breasts were bouncing freely, hitting each other and moving wantonly, similar to the Lucario's tits right next to her. Slyph had moved slightly, taking another, very long and slightly curved foot long rod with a suction cup, attaching it to the corner of the tub and sinking its length into her asshole, forcing more girl-cum to stream out of her aching lips from the amount inside of her, stirring her insides up to the extreme. The bulbous, giant cock continued to flow in and out of her pussy with increasing ease as she forced herself down on it again and again, the amount of fluids falling from her canals combined with the activities already done and Sarah's juices actually having raised the level of liquid in the tub by about a quarter of an inch. The Lucario abandoned herself to sheer lust and shoved a second dildo into her ass, spreading her tight holes as much as she could with each orgasmic thrust, screaming in sweet sounds each time her depths convulsed and came with another flood of cum. The Gardevior rode my cock hotly, watching the spectacle of the curvaceous tits and shuddering hips of Slyph, her crotch bulging with the size of the cocks inside of her, her hips rocking into them and riding them hard. With a delightful squeal, Sarah squirted and creamed on my hard cock, milking cum from my balls again and again with the hot, fast convulsing depths. Our combined cum kept dripping out and into the water, climax after climax hitting us but not satisfying the burning horniness and extreme arousal shaking our forms. Slyph drooled onto another dildo, this one of average length but having differing widths, almost in a waving pattern, and using a single strong paw grasped it and shoved it right up the Gardevior's back door, each wide section being forced into the tight entrance and causing Sarah's face to become one of pure bliss with my cock pumping cum into her time and time again and the dildo squeezing into her ass. The Lucario growled and shoved the entire length of it inside of Sarah's rear, popping it in and gripping an ass cheek until the hole tightened around it, seeming as if there was nothing in her asshole. The stream of continuous juices squirting out of the Gardevior, the sheer pleasure of things being so far into her forcing her to piss again, apparently not having fully emptied herself earlier, coming out along with the clear liquids of her orgasms, rocking through her depths again and again. I screamed myself as the heat of the arousal kept rising, my cock feeling on fire as cum shot out again and again, filling the Gardevior's insides, flowing into her womb and spilling out of her pussy when there wasn't any room left. Finally, The Gardevior passed out in satisfaction, the dildo sliding out from deep inside her rear and slid wetly off of my cock, which still stood to attention on arousal. As Sarah's consciousness faded into satisfied blackness, the lock on my body released and i immediately got up, the Lucario growling happily and pushing the dildos out of her asshole with muscles alone, rotating on the huge toy inside her cunt and wagged her hips to grind the tip of the toy side to side deep inside of her in the same motion to entice me to fuck her animalistically inside her second hole. I did not hesitate in shoving my hot, wet cock deep into her anus, forcing more cum to flow out of the burningly aroused lips of the Lucario's slit, stretched around the widest sections of the dildo she was riding. I fucked her ass hard, cumming not once but three times into her depths before finally pulling out to watch the white substance flow out of her ass when she pushed it out, making room for even more. I went to it again, rubbing at her nipples and clit from above her back, her howling increasing in frantic pace to a crescendo of high pitched panting, the deepest, hottest arousal exploding in a flood of cum, her horniness all breaking at once as she sunk down on the toy deep inside her, shaking and shuddering as it penetrated her womb for a moment from the intense climax, ravishing her to the complete end of her insides and hitting the end wall, her peak achieved with blissful climax, her libido finally satisfied from seemingly countless orgasms, sinking to the floor of the tub and the dildo falling out of her cunt wetly. I watched in amazement as her lips almost returned to normal, surely just sa tight from the sheer amount of exercising and muscle toning the Pokemon did. My cock finally softened and I looked out the window, noticing the sun had almost finished setting. Probably over 5 hours of fucking had been thrust upon me, the cloudy white pool of liquid I was standing in, deeper than when we started from the sheer amount of cum all three of us had put out. I climbed out to leave the two finally satisfied Pokemon to sleep, climbed into the little used shower stall and cleaned myself, then dressed and began to send the collected videos from the previous day to Lucien for production. I smirked as I saw the sheer amount of footage, surely to filter through the internet and garner enough money to keep a comfortable living. I cracked my back from being on the floor for so long today and thought to myself "well, comfortable..." I laughed softly as I sent the videos. I only sent the videos occasionally, but twice a week is the minimum and with the random pokemon visiting with their trainers to the formidable team of my own Pokemon there was plenty of activities to get on tape. People knew by now about the process and they came knowing full well that they would be captured on tape, furthermore it was welcomed because fame in this "industry" of sorts could be made here, and hired by a company and go from there. I chuckled. The bottle of pills was almost empty from Sarah and Slyph. I placed an order to my providers for the ingredients needed for more and relaxed in the chair in front of my computer, clicking the final Send button to Lucien out in Lilycove City. Just another day for me, a dream life for most.

...


End file.
